brokenspiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crow
Crow is a long black and white tom with spiky fur and pale lavender eyes. He is covered in scars. Personality Crow is a very angry cat. He feels betrayed by StarClan and often talks bitterly about them and anyone who dares support them. He used to care deeply for those close to him, and perhaps beneath his icy exterior he still does. + Cunning, quick, observant - Hot-headed, rude, controlling History As a former ShadowClan cat, Crowgaze has never been exceptionally friendly. Despite this, as a kit, he was very interested in healing his clanmates. His mentor took notice and took the cat under his wing as soon as he was apprenticed. Crowgaze’s view on clan life changed when his younger brother fell ill with greencough. Without the catmint to treat him, Crowgaze went to the other clans to beg them for help. They refused, and before a quarter moon had passed, his brother died. Blaming StarClan and the clans’ refusal to work together, he renounced his medicine cat name and refused to visit the moonpool with the other cats on the half moon. The dark forest cats noticed Crow’s anger and took advantage of it, offering him revenge and strength if he trained with them. As a medicine cat, Crow hadn’t learned any fighting techniques so he was eager to join. After The Great Battle, he left ShadowClan and now lives as a rogue. In Roleplay Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Ref.jpg|by mangepelt Botanical purge.png|by botanicalpurge Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Dark Forest Category:Medicine Cat